Feed drills allow tooling to be fed through the drill while the end of the tooling drills into a piece of material or component. Feed drills may be enabled with pecking mechanisms that retract tooling from the drilled hole before the tooling is fed again to continue drilling deeper into the drilled material. Micro-pecking mechanisms may only retract the tooling a short distance before drilling deeper. Drilling with micro-pecking may damage certain materials, such as metallic meshes.